


Sanvers Experiments

by KahlaaanA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlaaanA/pseuds/KahlaaanA
Summary: Sanvers college AU: Alex and Maggie have a project to complete to get their credentials, but Maggie doesn't want to "just work".





	Sanvers Experiments

Maggie was in her second year of study in bioengineering at the National City University when she was told she had to do a mandatory project with another student to obtain all her credentials. Her biochemistry and molecular biology teacher had paired her up with this one mysterious girl from her class… Alex Danvers. She had almost never seen her and when she’d asked her teacher about it, he had said that she’d already fulfilled all of the assignments for his class and she preferred spending her time studying more advanced subjects. He had told her that, like Maggie, Alex only needed to complete this assignment to get her credits.

Since her teacher had mentioned that Alex liked to spend most of her time studying, Maggie figured she should start looking for her in the university’s library. When she got there, Maggie nicely asked to the blonde student with blue eyes, glasses and a ponytail if she knew where she could find a certain Alex Danvers.

\- “Oh. Hi! I’m Kara Danvers, you’re looking for my sister.”, she said with a wide smile on her face. “Can I ask you why? Just out of curiosity…”

\- “Yeah, sure! I’m Maggie by the way. We are in the same class, although we have never met. Our teacher assigned us together for a mandatory science project. I need to find her and talk to her about it.”

\- “Okay! That’s really cool! It’ll be good for Alex to work with someone, I think she spends too much time studying here, alone. She is right there at the last table, showing her back at us, next to the books tackling advanced electromagnetics, do you see her?”, explained Kara, while pointing to where her sister was sitting.

\- “Not very well from here but I see what you mean, thanks Kara!”, she said waving goodbye and already walking towards Alex. Maggie wanted to see this Alex and be done with this project as soon as possible.

Maggie walked to right behind Alex’s sit and when she got close enough, gently called her name, not wanting to startle her, guessing her thoughts would be deep into her book. When the woman turned around wondering who was talking to her, Maggie’s heartbeat skipped a beat at the view. This Alex Danvers was outstanding, and even though Maggie was an out and proud lesbian used to dating and flirting with women, she almost lost her self-confidence at the view. She lightly shook her head, trying to put her thoughts back in order before opening her mouth. She didn’t want look like a fool in front of this gorgeous woman, even if she thought there was no way she would be gay.

\- “Hi? Do you need something from me?”

         Maggie was still lost in her thoughts and she didn’t hear the gorgeous woman talking to her and looking at her with a concerned look, and when Maggie got back to herself she thought that maybe she’d just seen Alex checking her out. ‘No, there’s no way I’m that lucky’, she wondered. Maggie realized that see had bothered the lady and hadn’t even answered to her, so she forced herself to open her mouth and form a full sentence.

\- “Hi! So sorry to bother you while studying, my name’s Maggie Sawyer. We are in the same biochemistry class and the teacher paired us up for the mandatory project. So, I came here to try to find you, and I did. So here I am, unable to stop talking, so, yeah. Hi!”, Maggie finally managed to stop talking, still not able to stop looking at Alex’s beautiful eyes.

\- “Oh, yeah, okay! The project! I had totally forgotten about it. I’m glad you found me Maggie Sawyer”, Alex said with a smile so wide it made Maggie’s heart skip a beat and she found herself smiling too, letting her cute dimples appear.

\- “So am I, Alex, so am I”, she replied, while allowing her eyes to wonder on Alex’s face for a second, stopping a little too long on her lips, before going back to her eyes.

Alex had caught Maggie’s look and while she didn’t know why, it made her chest tighten just little. She had just met this woman and they had only shared a few words, she shouldn’t be this attracted to her.

 

* * *

 

 

         Alex and Maggie had spent almost three weeks meeting at the university’s lab and library to work on their biochemistry project. It was on the verge of being over and nothing had happened between the young women, each too invested to risk blowing everything up and fail this class. However, Maggie still couldn’t believe how beautiful Alex was and with time she had found out how easy it was to be close to her.

         As they were finishing their last day in the lab and only needed to redact the final version of their report, Maggie realized that her time with Alex would be over if she didn’t act quickly. She thought about what she would miss if she didn’t get to know the student better and she somehow felt a bit scared. So, after Alex had packed her things and already at the lab’s door, going home, Maggie took a shot and called her before she could leave, almost shouting.

         The intensity of her voice startled Alex and she instantly turned around to look at Maggie, a confused look on her face. As Alex was looking into Maggie’s eyes, she noticed some traces of anxiety and immediately started worrying about her.

\- “Maggie, what is it? Are you okay?”, she asked quickly before the other could even say anything.

\- “Yea- Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry, I don’t know what happened to my voice just now” Maggie said almost laughing. “I was just wondering if you’d want to finish the report at my place tomorrow instead of the library. It’s not big but we’ll have enough space to work, and it’s silent so don’t worry we’d be able to work just as well and-” she was stopped by Alex laughing while looking at her with a warm smile. “What is it? Why are you laughing?”, Maggie asked confused.

\- “It’s just that you look cute when you’re stressed. Usually, when you’re talking science you’re all confident but sometimes you start talking and you can’t stop rambling and then you get all flustered.”, Alex answered honestly and looking more relaxed as she’d been while working on their project.

\- “Oh, okay”, Maggie said with a small laugh. ‘Did I just hear Alex say she’s cute? Is she interested in me? I know she says she’s straight but sexuality’s fluid, and perhaps Alex likes her, right?’, Maggie thought. She really shouldn’t waste this opportunity and pass by this beautiful girl.  “So… About what I was saying, what do you think Danvers? See ya tomorrow at my place?”, she managed to say feeling like she was getting her usual confidence back since Alex seemed receptive to Maggie. As she hopefully waited for the gorgeous woman’s answer, she went all for it and gave her best smile, fully displaying her dimples.

At that moment, Alex had sensed that Maggie wasn’t just planning on working tomorrow, and she felt like she wanted to get to know her better. No, even more than that, Alex needed to know her better. For the past few weeks she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Maggie, her brown eyes, black hair and perfect body. She had tried to focus on the project and get her head in the game, so she wouldn’t be too distracted by her beautiful and her smile. She’d tried to bury her thoughts. Why did she feel so attracted to her? She wasn’t gay. She had always considered herself straight. But jeez, her smile was so beautiful it made her heart skip a beat each time she saw those utterly cute dimples.

 So, when Maggie asked to meet at her place to finish their project, the student thought, ‘what harm could it do? We complete it and then I can relax and get to actually know her.’, and it’s with a light voice, excited and hopeful about the future, that Alex said to Maggie: “Sure Mags, let’s do that! I’ll bring the beers, okay?”.

 

* * *

 

 

         The next day, Alex had arrived at Maggie’s place feeling very nervous, and when she’d knocked, it had only taken a few seconds for Maggie to come and open the door for her. Maggie had greeted her with a little wave and a cheerful: “Hey Danvers, come on in!”, while she’d stepped aside to let Alex in.

\- “Hi Mags, thanks for inviting over to work”, she replied as she put the beer she’d promise to bring on Maggie’s small coffee table, right next to the couch.  

\- “Right. Work. Let’s get done with it so we can finally relax and have a good time. We need to think about other things than our studies, sometimes right?”, Maggie said with a wide grin, letting Alex know that she didn’t plan on letting her go right after they were done working. “All right, do you want to settle here on the couch? It’ll be more comfortable. I’m sorry my place isn’t very big, but I manage.”

\- “Yeah, sure, it’s great. I usually study on my bed when I’m not at the library, so don’t worry it’s perfectly fine.”, she replied with a small laugh before adding, “Let’s get to it, shall we?”.

After a few hours, the two students had finally added the last sentence from their paper, and they both felt good knowing they had done a very good work and they could finally relax, this work being the last they needed to do to get their credentials. Maggie had ordered in some pizzas for the both of them, margarita for Alex and a vegan pizza for her, and while she had gone to the door to get them, Alex had grabbed and opened a couple of bottles of beer. They had sat down on the couch for a while, eating and drinking while talking about light subjects like where they were from, getting to know each other better.

         - “So, tell me about your life in Midvale, what was your family like, Danvers?”, asked Maggie as she grabbed another slice of her vegan pizza.

         - “Well, it was great, I had a happy childhood with my mom and dad. It was weird at first when Kara came into the family, my parents adopted her after she’d lost hers. But eventually I grew to love her and now I’m just so glad to have her as my sister. She’s always so hopeful and sunny and happy, and we always have good times, so yeah, she’s great. I love her, she’s my kid sister.”. Alex had a wide smile while talking about her sister and Maggie thought that she was just too cute, and she was about smile back to Alex when she asked: “What about you Maggie, tell me about your family, have you seen them much since you started college?”. At the question, Maggie ‘s face changed so fast from happy and lighten to somber and thoughtful.

         Alex immediately regretted asking this question when she saw Maggie closing herself up so quickly. It was like she didn’t take any place on the couch, like she was just this tiny girl wishing to be anywhere but here. Alex realized this was a touchy subject for Maggie, so she hurried to say: “Hey you don’t have to talk about your family if you don’t want, I just asked because you wanted to know about mine… Sorry.”

\- “Hey, no don’t worry you’ve done nothing wrong”, Maggie quickly ensured her. “It just, I don’t usually talk about them, it’s not a shiny subject to people don’t like to hear about it”, she added with a sad smile.

\- “I’d listen to you if you want to talk about it, if not now, anytime you want”

\- “Thanks Danvers. I think I kinda want to tell you about it, it could be relieving. I haven’t talked with my family since I was thirteen and my best friend outed me to my parents. They decided they would not even try to understand me, let alone accept me.”, Alex started to guess where this was going, and she automatically felt heartbroken for Maggie, she couldn’t guess what is was to be reject by your own family. She took Maggie’s hand she continued talking.

“So, they kicked me out with just a bag of clothes. I went to live my tia, my aunt Gabriella, and she took good care of me. But since that day neither she nor me have received any news from my parents, nothing… Not even a call in seven years.”, Maggie eyes had filled up with tears, but she didn’t let them burst out. She didn’t want to cry for them, she had done that so much and she was getting tired of it.

         - “I’m so sorry that happened to you Maggie. Really. They didn’t deserve you if they weren’t capable of accepting you for who you truly are. I’m glad you had someone there for you.”, Alex said kindly to Maggie while stroking the girl’s hand with her thumb, trying to sooth her a little.

         - “Me too, Alex, me too.”, she said while considering the way Alex was looking at her, with such compassion in her eyes, and also a hint of anger, which made Maggie think that perhaps Alex was being protective of her. It made her feel a little better and she decided to change the subject.

“Alright Danvers, moving on. What about your current life? Is there any significant other?”, she said with a slightly defying smile. She didn’t want to put her in the hetero box, so she hadn’t said boyfriend, but, in the same time, Maggie thought there was no way she was straight although she didn’t want to startle her by saying girlfriend.

         - “A what? No- hum… No, I don’t have any-anyone at the moment.”, Alex replied as Maggie noticed she’d gotten a little weird, as if she was embarrassed. “I’ve never really been with anyone actually”, she continued, “h-hum… I guess it’s just that I’ve never had a real connection with any of the guys that I’ve dated… I guess I’ve gotten to point where I kinda feel like I don’t know, maybe I’m not made for dating.”. Then Alex shook her head as she realized what she just had said to Maggie and as she’d started to apologize to her for speaking her thoughts like that in front of her, Maggie had stopped by squeezing her hand  and making her look at her, before she replied: “No, don’t apologize for telling how you’re feeling, your thoughts are valid, and I’ve just dropped my family story on you so no problem. Although, I don’t think you’re not made for dating. I just believe you haven’t found the right person yet”.

         - “Yeah, perhaps you’re right… Anyways, what about you Sawyer, do you have a girlfriend?”, she asked, as willing to drive to conversation away from her as hoping for the answer she wanted to hear.  If Alex still didn’t have a clear answer about her own sexuality, there was now no question she felt deeply attracted to Maggie. The way she’d looked at her while she was talking earlier caused her to just want to drop everything and kiss the girl sitting in front of her. But for some obscure reason, she still wasn’t sure if Maggie was interested in her in that way. She stopped her rambling thoughts and tried to focus on Maggie as she started answering her question.

         - “Me? No, I don’t have a girlfriend at the moment. Out of all the girls I seen here just don’t seem like my type and I didn’t even want to try to engage with them. I mean don’t get me wrong some are cute, and they seem nice too, but I just didn’t feel like I wanted, or needed to get to know any of them.”, Maggie had looked deeply into Alex’s eyes while talking and she made sure their looks were locked and Alex knew that she meant what she was about to say, before she added: “But… There is one girl I’d want to get to know better, that I feel like I need to know better actually”.

         As she heard that, Alex understood that, just like she’d hoped, Maggie was as interested in her as she was and that there was no more reason for her to prevent herself from leaning over the couch and just kiss her. So, Alex took Maggie’s beer from her hand and put both their bottles on the table before turning back to Maggie and, as she placed a hand on Maggie’s cheek, she felt her putting hers on her neck pulling Alex closer to her. For a second, they froze, so close that they could feel the other’s breath on their lips. Maggie was looking directly into Alex’s eyes when she saw her briefly looking at her lips, while biting her own, clearly wanting to go through with it. Then, Maggie closed in on Alex and their lips touched in a heated and driven kiss. A kiss that would be the beginning of a long and passionate relationship.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos and comments! I would really appreciate it!


End file.
